Amazing
by xoMadelineox
Summary: ( title will change closer to the end of the story) umm.. im really bad at these... basically its a slash about our two fave hobbits! m/p no one like flames, so please dont
1. most of all

Summary: this chapter is mostly a beginning introduction sort of chapter.   
Pairings: m/p f/s yes it is a slash. But it doesn't get 'heated slashy' till later chapters.   
Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me. It all belongs to the great J.R.R Tolkien.   
  
Most of all   
Today is Pippin's birthday. All of the Tooks and Brandybucks are getting together at Brandy Hall for a feast and party. I love Pippin, he loves me. We have always loved each other. Since the very first moment we set eyes on one another. He was in my aunts arms only a few days old. Since then our love has grown so much deeper, beyond cousins, beyond best friends, we are soul mates. We haven't told anyone of this meaningfulness except Frodo and Sam who walked in on us kissing one day, while they too were looking for a hiding place. We are too afraid of what our parents might think so we keep it, its ours, our little secret. Meeting in closets to share heated passionate kisses or meeting at the Prancing Pony to do much more. We do any and everything in our power to be near each other. I'm surprised that everyone hasn't already figured us out. I mean don't they see those looks that he gives that just make my insides melt? Or the way we talk about each other when we are separated? It frustrates me that we cant be open about it we cant kiss and show our affections around the people we love most. But until we are both comfortable with telling them, we aren't going to let it out. Besides, we don't need them too much, we have each other but most of all we have our love. 


	2. long awaited meeting

Summary: They meet again, both POVs  
Pairings: m/p f/s yes it is a slash. But it doesn't get 'heated slashy' till later chapters.   
Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me. It all belongs to the great J.R.R Tolkien.   
  
Long awaited meeting  
  
"Where the hell are they???"   
I thought to myself. It was not normal for my uncle to be late, especially on an occasion. Its almost half past midday! Merry, calm down, they are fine, you just haven't seen him in a while, that's why you are so anxious. But tonight is going to be important for our relationship. My plans to give him his present later, after the party after walking to the Brandywine river while the bright moon guides us, I will give it to him. I am going to give him my entire life, I'm going to give every fiber of my being solely to Pippin.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As our carriage slugged its way up to the magnificent residence that was Brandy Hall, I leaped out of that trap as fast as I could, muttering a few quick hellos to my aunts and uncles, looking everywhere for my love, my beautiful, my Merry. I found Frodo instead.   
" Pippin! How are you?" he said walking up to me.  
" I'm great thanks, " I said hugging him   
"Merry went for a walk outside near the edge of his forest." he whispered into my ear.   
" Thank you so much, thanks for everything!" I said running towards the back door.   
I love him so much, I just need to see him, I've felt like nothing, like I didn't even exist since we saw each other last. I would walk around my home like I was dead. I am dead without him. That is why I need to see him so badly, I need to be reborn. Soon enough I had come to the spot, where we first kissed. It was my eighth birthday, merry was 16, it was beautiful, my eyes were opened to so many new things that day, I saw all of the wonder of the world in just one kiss. I found him. There he was, leaning against our tree, staring out at the horizon, the sun was setting now, and it was remarkable. I watched, not wanting to disturb this moment, the sun was going down and it silhouetted him in golden light. I could not help but gasp, that the object of my idolatry there, bathed in light, crowned in gold, I am amazed at how such a thing worthy of glory and praise, was mine. He is turning around.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Pip?!?… Pippin!"   
I ran to him, once I got there he leaped into my arms. And I pulled that tiny hobbits body as close as it could get to me, I wanted to make it where we never ended, we were one.   
" oh Merry I missed you so, you never left my thoughts"  
He said pulling me forward for an emotion filled kiss, we both allowed our feelings of longing and loneliness for each other melt into one amazing kiss.  
" I love you so much, I missed you, I dreamt of this, " he hugged me again, running his fingers through my hair. I couldn't think of anything to say, I wanted to just pour it all out everything I've wanted to say for the last 2 months. Not yet I told myself.   
" Pip, I'm so happy you are mine." was all I could manage before Frodo came outside, with a huge smile, as though he had seen everything, and said  
" the party cant start without the guest of honor."  
Pippin looked at me wishing he didn't have to go,   
" Happy Birthday Pip, lets go have some fun." I said encouraging him.  
And we walked into the huge round door leading to the party. 


	3. Party and Preparations

Summary: basically what the title says merry prepares and pippin parties…  
  
Pairings: M/P F/S  
  
SLASH!! ( yumm...   
  
Disclaimer: Only my mindless ramblings… nothing belongs to me and it is slash, meaning boy on boy action baby! Don't like it, go away.   
  
Feedback: PLEASE?!?  
  
A/N: thanks to the reviews, even that flamer, you know who ever you are, I just want ya to know, I love ya man!  
  
Okay okay on to the chaptah!   
  
Party and Preparations  
  
After a while of watching Pippin open his never ending presents, and eating cake, I snuck out to prepare for his present.   
  
" What? A Brandybuck leaving without cake??"   
  
Came Pimpernel's high-pitched voice from behind me.  
  
I scowled at her attention, and then turned to greet her as politely as I could.  
  
" I'm not in the mood to eat, nel"   
  
Pimpernel has always fancied me but of late, it has gotten ridiculous, I even had to avoid her at all family gatherings. So after watching her stare at me for a moment, I rolled my eyes and walked towards the Brandywine.   
  
" Meriadoc! Where are you going?"   
  
She said more firm, stating her intentional question.  
  
"Nel, I just want to be alone, okay?"  
  
I said that probably harsher that I meant but it got her to stop following me.  
  
Once at the river I made sure the boat was secure, blanket tucked tightly under one of the boast seats. This boat was fairly long, so we could lie down in it, if necessary.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where has Merry gone to?"  
  
I thought aloud, looking around at the thinning party crowd, Frodo and Sam caught my eye, it made me smile, Frodo was whispering naughty things in Sam's ear, He certainly was blushing enough for it.   
  
' Its best not to bother them' I thought  
  
So, turning to go outside for a look, I ran right into the very man I was looking for.  
  
" Merry where have you been? I missed you!"  
  
He hugged me and his delicious voice whispered  
  
"C'mon Pip, I've got your present waiting for you"  
  
When we were out of sight he stopped, turned around and pulled out a piece of cloth.  
  
" But to get it, you have to wear this"  
  
He slowly tied it around my head. I stood a moment, his warm breath was on my lips, but when I moved to make contact I felt only his finger.  
  
"Not yet Pippin" he told me,  
  
then grabbed my hand and led me further and further from Brandyhall. 


End file.
